


Make Me Special

by ArgylePirateWD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, M/M, Sexually Transmitted Monsterism, ToT: Monster Mash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/pseuds/ArgylePirateWD
Summary: "I want you to turn me.""Excellent," Rafe says, and John can hear the grin in his honey-rich voice. "I've been hoping you would change your mind."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wayfarers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarers/gifts).



He's never been anyone special. Boring childhood, boring day job, boring life. John's just another face in the crowd.

Tonight, that must change.

"I want you to do it," he says, dragging his mouth up the length of Rafe's neck, tasting the salt of sweat on Rafe's hot skin, the stillness of his absent pulse. "I want you to turn me."

Rafe groans, and his hold on John's hips tightens, fingertips digging into aching, days-old bruises left by Rafe's preternaturally strong grip. "Excellent," Rafe says, and John can hear the grin in his honey-rich voice. "I've been hoping you would change your mind."

They shed their clothes, John's mundane fast food uniform joining Rafe's fine suit in a heap on the floor, and they join together, as they always have. It's always a shock when Rafe's cock slips inside, so hot it should hurt. John loves it. Loves it more this time, with nothing separating them—no thin latex, no magic, nothing. Just them and exquisite friction, the slide of Rafe's cock into him as Rafe thrusts his hips and John arches toward him, seeking more, faster, harder, _yes._

"So good," Rafe mouths against John's ear. His superfluous breath is scorching on John's damp skin, hot and perfect, perfect like the hint of fangs between Rafe's lips, the spark of magic in the midnight air, the tight heat in John's belly. "You are so good, my love. So special."

John lets out a strangled noise. _My love. Special._ No one's ever talked to him like this. No one but Rafe.

"Do it," John says, between ragged gasps, words growing more broken with each thrust. "Make me like you. Take me down with you. Please, please, please."

Sharp teeth sink into John's neck, and his blood ignites. Heat consumes him. Burns him. Fills him from skin to bone to soul. John tries to scream—from pleasure, from pain, he can't tell. Nothing comes out.

The fire swallows him whole.

When it's over, he's coming, hard and fast and violently, hands twisted in the sheets so hard they hurt, delicious agony devouring him like the flame.

As he comes down, Rafe says, "Sweet dreams, my devil. When you wake, you will be like me."


End file.
